


Zugzwang

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Sargento/Subordinado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era tan sutil que Eren no se dio cuenta, aunque comienza a ser consiente de su nueva necesidad... Y llegado el momento el cazador se ha convertido en la presa y eso nadie lo ha podido evitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zugzwang

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque ahora no me pase, en algún momento de mi vida amé este pairing.

**—** _** Z ** _ _** ugzwang ** _ **—**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**N** _ _i siquiera es consciente del momento en que sucedió, mucho menos puede predecir los resultados que esa nueva conmoción le traerá. Mas no está en sus planes enredar más el asunto de lo que por sí ya está, lo dejará fluir, como el agua del río que escasas veces ha visto, como el océano que jamás conocerá. Dejará que aquel sentimiento desconocido le recorra cada centímetro de la piel, que se adueñe de su alma y de sus pensamientos;  y que un día, al despertar, quiera dar una respuesta a todas esas interrogantes que él mismo se formulará, las cuales no tendrán un sentido ni una razón, que solo estarán por estar, porque él mismo lo permitió… porque no hizo nada por detenerlo._

_Pero, ¿es él mismo el que no quiere ponerle fin?_

_Solo puede decir con seguridad, casi afirmarlo, que el Sargento Rivaille es el culpable de todo ese alboroto de hormonas dentro de él. Cuando inician una conversación, cuando tienen que dormir en el mismo lugar con solo una pared que ejerce el punto de separación, incluso solo cuando sabe que el sargento lo mira de reojo, no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere, como si le hubiera dado tres vueltas completas a la muralla Rose. También está consciente de que aquello no está bien, que es extraño y puede ser fácilmente malinterpretado, porque a veces todavía busca auto-convencerse de que lo que siente hacia Rivaille es solo una profunda admiración, tal vez empatía y hasta un poco de lástima._

_¿Solo eso y nada más?_

_Pero la otra parte de su ser le dice, no, le grita que abra los ojos. Que haga algo por frenarlo o, que en otro caso, haga algo porque se vuelva realidad. Porque la imagen de sus sueños no es lo suficientemente real como a él le gustaría. Porque someter a su Sargento y hacer que él lo someta debe sentirse más placentero si lo hiciera en su vida real, en la que vive día con día. No debe ser tan complicado, incluso a veces juraría ver indicios de que el sentimiento no es unilateral. No sabe si es producto de alguna alucinación, pero podría jurar que cuando Rivaille lo ve, suaviza la mirada, que lo mira distinto que a los otros integrantes de la legión, que por momentos percibe cierto favoritismo hacia él._

_¿Visiones que su mismo subconsciente genera, quizá?_

_Pero los separan varios años, tanto de experiencia como de edad. Puede ser más alto que él pero eso no le dará absolutamente nada de status frente al Sargento. Infinidad de veces le ha llamado niñato, mocoso, mierda… A los ojos de Levi, esos que parecen que le atravesarán como dos pequeñas cuchillas afiladas, Eren no debe ser su igual. Años luz los separan. Debe hacerse a la idea de que sus sueños jamás se volverán una realidad._

_…_

Así que ahora que Rivaille está ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, mirándole de una forma que no puede identificar pero sabe que puede interpretarla de esa forma que siempre ha querido, no sabe qué explicación puede darle. Y todo sucede tan rápido, quizá demasiado para su gusto ya que le gustaría atesorar cada segundo de ese encuentro en su joven memoria.

Tal vez es hasta producto del ligero estado de ebriedad en el que el Sargento se encuentra, o también puede deberse al deseo reprimido que su persona también guardaba. No importa mucho en realidad, Eren tampoco quiere desgastarse en explicaciones, esas puede tenerlas el día de mañana; también puede sentir arrepentimiento después. Pero Ahora, en el momento actual, está dispuesto a dejar de lado los prejuicios que la sociedad ha generado hacia ese tipo de relación.

De un mayor hacia un menor de edad.

De un sargento hacia un cadete.

De un hombre hacia otro hombre.

Sus fantasías jamás podrían competir con la sensación real que ahora disfruta. Enreda sus piernas en la cadera del otro buscando por más, acaricia, muerde, lame, succiona… sabe que todo debe guardarlo a hierro caliente en la retina y atesorarlo en el álbum de su mente.

Y ha llegado el momento de la culminación. Siente que el cuerpo se le duerme y a la vez como una corriente de electricidad le recorre la espina dorsal. La vista se le ha vuelto nublada, no es capaz de distinguir con claridad el rostro de Levi. Sabe que su estado es deplorable, que su desempeño quizá no fue el mejor, ¿pero qué se podía esperar de un muchacho como él, sin ninguna experiencia en esas cuestiones? Por eso agradece que el Sargento no haga comentarios al respecto, y que en lugar de irse y dejarle abandonado, haga que el vaivén vuelva a iniciar, con el pretexto de ayudarle, que la experiencia la adquiriría en una noche.

Podría reír de ese mal chiste en otra situación, incluso sabe que sus compañeros se reirían si les contase la anécdota que esta viviendo con Rivaille; todos le tacharían de fantasioso, llamándole mentiroso, porque algo como eso ni en los sueños más bizarros podría suceder. Por eso no dirá nada, se guardará el momento solo para él y quizá para él sargento también.

Es hasta cierto punto cómico. Él, quien siempre ha sido de los que imponen, ahora se deje someter. Deja que Rivaille haga lo que quiera con él, con su cuerpo, incluso le da el permiso de jugar con sus sentimientos. Sabe que lo que el Sargento debe sentir es un fuerte golpe de soledad y que intenta olvidarlo, que lo usa a él y a su cuerpo como un bálsamo para sus propias heridas. Eso es hasta cierto punto egoísta. Absurdo, sin sentido… Eren ha perdido la dignidad por permitirlo, pero no importa mucho en realidad.

_La dignidad no sirve de nada debajo de las sábanas._

No importa la jugada que realice; haga lo que haga, perderá… _Zugzwang_. Está en Jaque, ningún movimiento servirá. Ha perdido la batalla. No es culpa de Eren, es la más difícil a la que se ha tenido que enfrentar. Por eso Rivaille ha ganado, porque él es el experto, porque quizá es hasta un poco tramposo. Pero como el mismo Jeager reconoce, no importa, mientras pueda estar a su lado dejará que el Sargento haga su voluntad.

Y llegado el momento el _cazador_ se ha convertido en la presa… Y eso Eren Jeager no lo ha podido evitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
